The Eruption!
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Professor erupts! That's all I'm saying. Enjoy. Some mature content. You are warned. No whining.


_This is just a quick one shot. Had this idea in my head and had to get it out of my head. Will finish the other story I am working on. Again just had to get this out. Mature content in story. Don't say you weren't warned and don't whine.  
Enjoy!_

The Professor walked along a pathway and came to an abrupt halt.  
There she went again. Ginger kissing Gilligan in an attempt to get whatever she wanted from him or distract him from whatever scheme she and Mary Ann had come up with.

He felt like a knife was jammed into his heart. He couldn't bear it anymore.

He stormed over to where the two were standing. Gilligan was helplessly trying to fend off Ginger and her advances. Ginger seemed to have a tight grip on him.  
Finally the Professor spoke. "Alright that is it!" He exploded.  
Ginger was startled and let go of Gilligan who was happy to see the Professor "rescue" him from Ginger.

The Professor headed no attention to him and advanced towards Ginger.  
"I am sick of this!" He shouted angerly. "I'm sick and tired of seeing you kiss Gilligan or whoever on this damn island! I'm the one who loves you! Why don't you ever kiss me!"  
Ginger froze. He was the one who loved her? What? He…loved her?

"Professor…" She stammered helplessly.  
"Am I not good enough for your silly games?" He said furiously. "Never once had you ever tried…You know how much it hurts to see you….I can't take it anymore. And you think I enjoy hearing you go on about how you want to meet some tall handsome man when you return to Hollywood?"  
Ginger blinked still unable to speak. He loved her? He was jealous that she wanted to meet another….Didn't he know that wasn't true? She didn't want to meet another man. She wanted him. He was all that she truly wanted.  
"Am I not good enough for you? I love you. Is that not enough!" He raged.  
Ginger tried to speak but the Professor grabbed a hold of her and placed a deep soulful kiss on her lips.  
Gilligan's eyes went wide at what he was witnessing. He just muttered something to himself and hurried away.  
Ginger was completely taken by surprise and had no idea what to do. Her hands and arms shook as she slowly began to wrap her arms around the Professor. She then found herself kissing him back hungrily wanting to feel him closer to her. He released the kiss from her lips and moved down to her neck. Ginger's eyes closed and her breathing heightened as she clung to him as if she would fall if she let go.

She felt his lips hovering by her chest and she moaned softly. "Professor…"  
Ginger felt herself being lifted up off her feet and carried away. She didn't know where he was taking her and she didn't care just as long as he didn't stop what he was doing.

The Professor found a little area by the lagoon and set her down.

Before she could say anything, He began kissing her again.  
Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly. She began to feel the back of her dress loosen as he pulled down the zipper. Her dress made it's way to the ground. The Professor gazed briefly at her body and then placed kisses down her neck.

Slowly the two made their way down on the soft sand. The Professor's tongue licked her heaving breasts. Ginger's breathing started to become more rapid.  
Before she knew it, she felt him inside her and she groaned loving his every movement.  
"Oh yesss...Oh Professor..."  
Ginger pressed her fingers into his back and bit her lip. "Mmmm…Oh God.." She groaned.

She then reached her climax and the two laid back on the sand.  
Ginger sat up and picked her dress up holding it against her body. She turned her head towards the Professor. "That was…amazing….Professor…I had no…I'm so sorry...I…"  
He looked at Ginger and spoke. "I just want to hear from you those three words. I love you."  
Ginger smiled. "I do love you." She said to him. "I love you. I promise I will never again…"  
The Professor took her back in his arms and it started all over again.

Back at camp

"It's true I tell you!" said Gilligan. "The Professor just erupted and went on about he loved Ginger and…he kissed her and…Well that's when I left."  
"Gilligan are you sure Ginger just wasn't rehearsing some scene from a movie?" The Skipper asked skeptically.  
"No she wasn't." said Gilligan. "I swear."  
"Wow." said Mary Ann. "The Professor is in love with Ginger."  
They all heard a noise and saw the Professor walking out with Ginger's hand in his.  
The pair just smiled at everyone and retired to the Professor's hut not saying a word.

The End.


End file.
